


Tomorrow

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba stays the night at Kyoutani's place for the first time, and accidentally overhears a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt _things you said when you thought I was asleep_.

It's late at night and Yahaba is exhausted in the best kind of way, feeling loose-limbed from his hot shower, his muscles aching in the pleasant way they do after sex with Kyoutani. He finishes drying himself off with the towel Kyoutani's left out for him and wraps it around his waist, going through the lounge room, hallway and then Kyoutani's bedroom, picking up the clothes scattered across the floor. 

Kyoutani is lying in his bed, arms and legs stretched out, just as naked as he was when he came out of his own shower. Yahaba lets his gaze wander over Kyoutani's body, appreciating the sight, but he's too tired for yet another round even if he wanted it. Kyoutani catches him looking, holding his gaze for a moment with an unreadable expression before he breaks it, looking up at the ceiling instead. 

"Are you really gonna walk home now?" Kyoutani mutters, as Yahaba puts his pile of clothes on the edge of the bed. "It's late."

Yahaba shrugs, but doesn't say anything. He honestly doesn't want to deal with the twenty minute walk home right now, but if Kyoutani's going to ask Yahaba to stay the night, he's going to have to put it into words himself. 

Kyoutani doesn't keep him waiting for long. With a loud yawn and a tired stretch, Kyoutani rolls onto his side so he's looking at Yahaba. "Just stay the night. Go home tomorrow, when you're not as tired."

With a quiet sigh, Yahaba nods. "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

Kyoutani waves his hand, like it's not a big deal. Like it's not the first time Yahaba's staying for the night. Yahaba swallows, untying the towel from around his waist.

"Where should I put this?"

"Leave it on the floor," Kyoutani replies around a yawn. "We'll deal with it tomorrow." 

"I'll hang it up in the bathroom," Yahaba mutters, shaking his head. "I'm not an _animal_."

Kyoutani snorts quietly, rubbing his hand over the bite marks along his shoulder. "Could've fooled me."

Rolling his eyes, Yahaba hangs the towel up in the bathroom before joining Kyoutani in bed. It's big enough to fit both of them comfortably, even while they're maintaining some space between them. It's odd, being in bed with Kyoutani without touching him, lying facing each other. Kyoutani pulls the blankets up over them and Yahaba rolls over, tucking the edge of the blanket under his shoulder so that it doesn't get stolen throughout the night. 

He doesn't even know if Kyoutani is the kind to steal blankets. He doesn't really know anything about how Kyoutani is when he sleeps, except for vague memories from naps on the bus back from volleyball matches back in high school, but that feels like a lifetime ago already. Yahaba hasn't really held onto much from back then, including the people, and it was completely by chance that he bumped into Kyoutani a couple of years later, to discover that they both have apartments in the same area. 

Sleeping with Kyoutani was meant to be a one-time thing, just to satisfy his past self's curiosity, to resolve the tension that would sometimes hang in the air between them back then. He'd never anticipated it to be quite so good, or for it to become quite so regular. Whenever they're in the mood for it, they call each other over, skipping the pleasantries and getting straight to the point, and Yahaba likes that. He likes that they both know what they want, that they're not afraid to take it from each other. They don't waste any time and they'll part ways when they're done, sometimes making vague plans for dinner next time that usually fall through anyway. The most they've done is watch a volleyball game on Yahaba's TV together, but they lost interest when they knew how the rest of the game was going to go and ended up fucking on his couch. Yahaba's happy with that, happy with the lack of any real commitment but the knowledge that Kyoutani is there, when he's wanted. 

It doesn't matter that they've met up every single night this week, either at Kyoutani's place or Yahaba's. It doesn't matter that their sex is getting even better now that they're getting familiar with each other's bodies. It doesn't matter that Yahaba will sometimes catch himself at work, zoning out and thinking about Kyoutani's body beneath his, about Kyoutani's smile just after he's come, about the way Kyoutani gets incredibly tactile until the post-orgasmic bliss has faded.

Yahaba doesn't know when he falls asleep, but he blinks his eyes open to the sound of a phone ringing and Kyoutani swearing softly under his breath. It's still dark and Yahaba isn't sure what the time is, but then Kyoutani's sitting up in bed, throwing the blankets back and picking up his phone. Yahaba doesn't want to move, and he's too tired for it anyway. 

"Sis?" Kyoutani says softly, clearly trying not to disturb Yahaba. "What the hell, it's half past two. Are you okay?" 

Yahaba lies there, trying not to eavesdrop as Kyoutani gets out of bed entirely, walking out of the bedroom. The apartment's so quiet that Yahaba can hear him anyway, his words slightly muffled as he whispers. 

"When's your assignment due?" Kyoutani asks, then a little louder, says, "Monday? How long have you had—no, look, I'm not telling you off, okay? I'd help if I knew anything about accounting. Sorry."

Yahaba smiles to himself, surprised at just how different Kyoutani sounds when talking to his sister. It's an interesting glimpse into a different part of Kyoutani's life that Yahaba wouldn't otherwise get to experience and he feels a little guilty about it, because he knows it's not one that Kyoutani would allow if he had a say in the matter.

"I'm just trying to keep my voice down," Kyoutani says, clearly in response to something his sister's said. "It's none of your business—yeah, fine, I have someone over— _it's none of your business_." 

Yahaba has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. He has two older sisters, and knows exactly what it's like. He tries to shift his focus to something else, to keep himself from picking up on Kyoutani's half of the conversation, but his ears prick at the next part.

"Fine," Kyoutani sighs heavily. "Yeah, you know him. It's Yahaba, from high school. He was—yeah. That one. Fuck off, _as if_ I never shut up about him, he was so—" 

Yahaba holds his breath, actively listening now, frowning when Kyoutani's voice goes softer. 

"Okay yeah, I liked him. Like him. Whatever. We're not dating—no, I'm not bringing him home for dinner." Kyoutani sighs loudly again. "It doesn't matter, okay? He's not my boyfriend. He probably doesn't even want to be, so just drop it. How much do you have left to do for your assignment?"

Kyoutani's sister must go with the change in topic, because the rest of the conversation is about the work she needs to get done, but Yahaba can barely even hear it over his own thoughts as he tries to process what he's heard. 

He's still lying there, sorting his thoughts out, when Kyoutani returns to bed. He's careful about the way he gets on the mattress, like he's doing his best not to disturb Yahaba. It's sweet of him, Yahaba thinks, and the thought makes his chest feel so full that he's afraid he's going to burst. He waits until Kyoutani is lying down, then takes a deep breath.

Rolling onto his other side, Yahaba sees the way Kyoutani jumps with surprise. He's lying on his back and braces against the bed, like he's going to sit up. Yahaba presses himself against Kyoutani's side with a sigh, cheek pressed to his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were awake." 

"I'm a light sleeper," Yahaba replies. "The ringing woke me up. I tried getting back to sleep, but I couldn't."

"What did you hear?" Kyoutani asks carefully, and Yahaba can hear the fear in his voice. 

"Your apartment's quiet," Yahaba tells him. "Even though I was trying not to listen." 

"Shit," Kyoutani mutters. "So that means—"

"It means you should just shut up and go to sleep now, because it's late," Yahaba cuts in, then impulsively presses a kiss to Kyoutani's shoulder, just beside a bite mark. "We can talk about it tomorrow."

"Like hell," Kyoutani replies, pulling away just far enough that he can glare at Yahaba. "What do you think my chances are of getting to sleep with this hanging over my head?"

"Kyoutani," Yahaba sighs tiredly, then leans closer to press a kiss to his jaw. "I'm not going to ask you to date me in the early hours of the morning when we both just want to be asleep."

"But you'll ask me tomorrow?" Kyoutani frowns at Yahaba. "Because you want to, not because you have to—"

"I never do things because I have to," Yahaba reassures him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Just go to sleep, okay? We'll talk tomorrow." 

"Yeah," Kyoutani says softly, already sounding a little more confident. "Tomorrow."


End file.
